Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 14
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters.


Chapter 14:

Well I am wiped out! I'm gonna go home, and quickly finish my homework so I can chill.

Homework? Check!

Oh my glob! How did I completely miss the giant pool in the backyard!?

Well there are a lot of bushes In front of it...

But still!

Ok so smoothie and then the pool!

Ooh it's refreshing!

I swim for a little bit and perform some awesome flips!

Oh yeah look at me! I'm a mermaid!

Nope, just kidding!

Now I'm an alligator, and a shark!

Ok enough imaginary games with myself.

I'm gonna sunbathe a little and finish my smoothie before going inside.

*rustle

What was that?

It came from the bushes to my left!

Run run run and catch the person before it's too late!

"Stiles?"

"Oh hey, Sam.. Whatcha doing?"

"Better question is what are you doing hiding in my bushes?"

Ooooh stiles I saw that quick glance up and down!

Yes I'm wearing a bikini!

And have abs!

And muscular arms! Because I'm awesome.

Deal!

He nervously looked down and scratched his neck..

"Uh-Just wanted to hang out. Pizza?"

Then he walked into my house.

"Uhhhh sure, I guess."

Ugh, I swear all the hotties mess with your brain!

Playing words games and not answering your questions! Like what's up with that!

Maybe Derek and stiles should just date.

They would both understand eachother!

Without even talking!

"Stiles you're being all weird again."

"Sam, I'm sorry. That's officially stopping now. Ok?"

"Good b/c I need someone not in a weird mood that I can hang out with. B/c everyone's moody today."

Stiles was, Scott, Lydia and Derek.

But technically Derek is always moody.

"Well your awesome non moody friend has arrived!"

"Thank God! I could hug you!"

"What's stopping you?"

I shrugged and hugged him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I wasn't completely dry..."

"No biggie. Just water."

"Well I say pizza and then movies. Cool?"

"Yep, I'll order the pizza! And let's watch the classic." *wink

Haha I remember what he meant and couldn't hold my laugh.

Stiles and my inside joke. Classic as in High School Musical.

"Totally going back to true classics! Ok but give me a sec to get changed!"

"Ok."

I ran to my room, dried off and changed. Put my damp hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs.

But paused shortly for a text.

"You do know that creep was watching you in the bushes, right?"

Oh Derek.

"And you know that how? I guess I need to worry about two creeps then. *winky face"

What's that saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer..?

No response.

That's what I thought.

As I enjoyed my carefree evening with stiles it started to get late.

"I better head out."

"Ok, see you at school. Drive safe!"

"Will do!"

He waved and was gone.

Man, I like stiles not so awkward.

I'm glad hes past that stage of whatever...

Well sleepy time!

It's morning and I actually feel good!

*buzz buzz buzz

Wow it's morning and I'm already getting calls!

"This is a Sam-arita. Would you like salt or sugar around the edge of your glass sir?"

What the-

"I would say sugar but you're already sweet enough!"

"Smooth stiles!"

Yeah he went along with it!

"Sam, Scott's gone and I don't know where and it was kind of my fault because there was this flower- How was I supposed to know the flower would hurt him? And then there was this body and now I'm-"

"Hold on," I held a finger up. "Breathe and try again."

"We found the body and dug it up and there was this wolfs bane and-"

"Okay I get it," I cut him off, suppressing a giggle.

"Calm down. Scott will turn up eventually. I bet on it."

"Alright. Okay, yeah. He'll be fine..."

"Yep and I'll call you if I find anything out. But it's not the full moon so Scott's not going to go on a murdering spree."

Wow, that didn't come out exactly as planned. Heh. Oh well.

"Ok, bye stiles. You'll be ok and so will Scott."

Ok now shower to wake me up and then get dressed.

Once that was accomplished I headed to the police station to talk to Derek.

Oh hey, look, I'm here!

Ooh Stiles' dad the Sheriff. Maybe he'll let me talk to Derek!

Apparently he can have visitors but I only have like 5 minutes!

I cant get Derek to talk in 5 minutes!

But I'll take what I can get!

"Sam?"

"Hey Derek. Sorry about you being arrested."

He just glares..

It's like his signature move...

That's on his face...

"What are they charging you with?"

...*crickets...

"I didn't kill my sister."

"I know, I know."

Yeah trust me I believe you!

"Thanks for the other day.."

*clears throat "it's just...you understood and gave me space. But not too much."

Aww I'm melting!

HEEEEELP!

Nope, I'm gone. I'm completely melted.

"No problem, you deserve happiness Derek. I'm sorry for this mess you're in."

His response was a sad face looking down.

"Times up Miss Sam."

But I didn't want to leave!

I followed the officer towards the front door.

But for some reason had the feeling to stay.

So I smashed the glass in the front door and yelled "I demand to be put in a cell until I can calm down."

Soon enough an officer was escorting me to a cell.

"With people in your case, we lock you up for an hour for your anger and call your parents."

"Ok sounds good."

Then the officer left me alone.

My cell was across Derek's.

Wait, crap! My mom is going to kill me!

Focus focus...

On Derek...

That shouldn't be too hard.. *wink wink

Well, uh nevermind..

He glaring again..

Like literally right at me!

After sitting in silence for a while, I was dying.

"Can you still teach me how to fight?"

As he continues still to glare at me

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm in jail."

I looked down and grinned.

Sarcastic Derek..

"When you're out of course."

Which he would get out soon enough, but I couldn't say that.

Me on the other hand...

Mom will get here right away pissed...

Orrrrr take forever to get here and be pissed...

Either or, I'm screwed and am considering why I even broke that window...

Oh right! For Derek!

But...why?

Woaw wait, speaking of Derek!

Why is he getting up?

Is he leaving before me?

*gasp He is!

Barnacle!

Well... Crap.

I already miss my cell buddy...

We had good times together in these cells..

Farewell pal

Well time to pout alone...

Ooh I hear someone coming!

Oh! Nope, just Derek..

Again...

"What?"

"They just asked me a few question."

He's been here this whole time and they JUST asked him questions?

Probably to scare him a little

But uh, have they met Derek?

I bet my car that they were more afraid of Derek then he was of them.

I know I am!

"Your mom is here."

How did h-

Oh wait, wolfie powers!

"Great."

I'm so excited about my mom going to kill me.

Joy.

"Samantha Brooke Parker!?"

"Hello mother."

"Can you explain?"

Ummm not really...

"On my way out from visiting a friend, I fell over with my pet rock, and slammed into the door. My pet rock must have busted it or my head. And even though it was an accident they held me in a cell..."

"Your pet rock?"

"Well don't worry about me mom, my heads fine... Yeah my pet rock! I told you about him but you must of been busy or something."

"Well, you're grounded and I'm taking away your car too!"

NOT THE CAR! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Yes ma'm."

Haha Sam must had been a fighter b/c when I said yes ma'm she was so shocked!

So we drove home in silence and I went straight to my room.

Yikes, I'm gonna have to walk to school!

*face palm...

Well it's late so I might as well shower and sleep.

Sleep off my separation anxiety I'm having toward my car right now..

Buzzzzzz

"Sam?"

"Hey stiles!"

"Just calling to say Scott is back and we are at the game. Everything's good like you said!"

"Awesome! Told you not to worry!"

"Ok well bye!"

He hung up on me!

He's...not acting right...UGH!

Well shower time!

Yaya! Hot water... Ohh baby..

Shower done now pjs.

So soft and light. I really need to look into buying more of these pjs!

Maybe I could own a pj store!

And wear pjs everyday/all day!

Ok, now turn off the lights and snuggle wuggle in bed!

Ah yeah, that's nice...

Right when I hit that half asleep/half awake point someone slammed down on my bed!

I tried to spin over to see my attacher and fight back but I ended up spinning halfway and getting wrapped up in my covers. And then falling off my bed.

*oof!

"Ow."

Then I see these two brown eyes peep out from the edge of my bed looking down on me.

"I didn't know your middle name was Brooke!"

Great now Derek will use that against me..

"You need to work on being prepared during a surprise attack."

"Ugh Derek I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He was laughing at me.

I've lost all dignity I had left with him.

Great.

"What if I wasn't dressed or something?!"

"I know you enough to know you sleep with clothes on."

"Well..still!"

And I wonder how he knows that...?"

"What do you want?"

He shifted his weight.

Wait… was Derek uncomfortable?

"I just wanted to tell you I'm out of jail. And that yes.. I can keep teaching you to fight. Though there isn't that more for me to teach you."

Oh good, he gets to tell me stuff I already know!

...

Why was he in my room and making up something to say like stiles!?

"Great!"

Hmmm maybe if I...

"Is there something else you'd like to talk about...?"

I pat the bed signaling to sit down..

Of course, he declines.

"...uhh no, no. I'm gonna go."

He awkwardly and slowly turns around to head out my window.

"Thanks Derek."

He turns his head back at me.

"For what?"

"For..Everything!"

He looks at me, the ground and then hops out the window.

It's morning, my moms out and I'm grounded.

But I still have a fridge, electronics and a pool!

Man, I wonder where's Scott's at right now with his werewolf stuff.

Doesn't he have that bad dream tonight?

Oooh I know what I'll do today!

I can't mess up the story, but I can just move things along and try to cause less pain.

Ok I'm gonna get dressed and get my daggers. And since I'm grounded from my car, then I'll run.

As I get closer and closer I'm starting to feel nervous.

Maybe I wasn't thinking this through...

I should turn around..

But it was too late.

B/c there he was.

The Alpha.

And Derek is nothing compared to Peter!


End file.
